Joseph Mereel
Introduction Joseph Mereel was a Jedi Knight who served in the Clone Wars and Later went on to become an Elite Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. Early Life Mereel was born on Mandalore in 41 BBY. He was taken to the Jedi Temple to be trained. Where he was trained as a Jedi Initiate until the time came for him to be taken on as a Padawan. First Mission Mereel and his new Rodain Jedi Master Rynx Narvour traveled to Abregado-Rae in search of Borleias Senator Randova Eleasha who had been captured by Mercenary Szarr Jacrer. While Searching for Senator Eleasha they were attacked by a band of Mercenaries lead by none other then Szarr Jacrer. Jacrer then threw a WW-41 CryoBan Grenade stunning the Jedi. While the Jedi were stunned they captured Mereel. Rynx then contacted the Jedi Council and told then to send aid. While locked up in the Merecneries camp Mereel used the Force to free him he then took his Lightsaber and leapt into action killing the guards. Jacrer then ordered Mereel to surrender or else he would kill Senator Eleasha. Mereel then leapt at Jacrer stabbing him with his lightsaber, but before he died Jacrer shot Senator Eleasha killing her also. Guard Duty Once Mereel had reported to the council on the Abregado-Rae mission they assigned Mereel To Guard Duty at the Senate Building. While on guard duty at the Senate building Mereel overheard a conversation between two Ithorians one was Senator Iankra Darmain and he said they should hire an assassin the other said there was no way they could get away with it. Mereel then talked with Senator Darmain's aid and she said that she had also overheard them arguing that morning about an assassination. Mereel then questioned many other people and soon found out they were planning to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and they were going to hire the Infamous Bounty Hunter Kandra Malinphosia. Mereel then found the assassin at a Cantina he then ordered the assassin to surrender she refused and fled on her speeder. Mereel then stole a speeder and followed her she then ran aboard her ship and took off. Mereel then threw his lightsaber into the Engine causing the ship to crash and blow up and supposedly killing Malinphosia. Death Trap After defeating the Assassin . Mereel and Master Rynx were sent to Mandalore to investigate a Mercenary gang called Death Watch. Immeidiately after entering the Atmosphere there ship came under fire . They then were forced to crash in the forest. During the crash master Rynx hit his head temporarily stunning him. Immeidiately after crashing there ship came under attack by Death Watch lead by Bo Katan. Mereel then fought and killed most of the Death Watch Troopers. He then attacked Katan who disarmed him and shot him with a fibercord. She then planned to finish Mereel off, but then Master Rynx emerged from the ship and dueled Katan disarming her and forcing her to flee using her jetpack. Battle of Geonosis Mereel and Rynx were two of the many Jedi sent to the battle of Geonosis. Mereel was assigned with taking out the gun emplacements on geonosis so the Jedi transport ships could land. After taking out the Gun emplacements he then proceeded underground with a team of Republic Commandos to destroy a CIS Droideka factory. On there way down to the factory there was an explosion which caused a cave in Seperating the Commandos. Mereel then used the force to move the rocks and free the trapped Commando. They then proceeded to the factory where they set the detonation bombs. Knighthood After the Battle of Geonosis Master Rynx decided that Mereel was ready for the trials of Knighthood Mereel then constructed a Double-Bladed Orange Lightsaber. He was the promoted to the Rank of Jedi Knight and given the title of Jedi General and given command of the 111th Legion of Clones. Battle of Excarga Just weeks after the Battle of Geonosis Mereel and the 111th Legion were sent to Excarga. The fighting thickened and the Republic forces were forced to retreat Mereel then had to lead the evacuation. He flew a modified Green Starfighter. Upon reaching the surface Mereel was forced to duel count Dooku in order to give the Republic a chance to escape. Mereel was easily defeated by Dooku and was forced to flee after have his lightsaber cut in half and getting his leg cut. Mereel was then forced to spend days in a Bacta Tank. After healing he then went to the Crystal Caves of Dantooine to find a Crystal for his new lightsaber he chose a yellow crystal and constructed A Double-Bladed Yellow Lightsaber Similar to his first. Return to Excarga After constructing his new Lightsaber Mereel was assigned to Return to Excarga and Re-Take the planet. He Flew a Terra Green Starfight with his droid MI-LO. After breaking the Blockade and landing on the surface he found much to his relief that Count Dooku was not on the Planet. He then Lead the 111th Clone Legion to Liberate the City of Zogoto freeing the Prisoners. He then flew his starfighter in to destroy the Evacuating Droid Carriers. Battle of Esseles After liberating Excarga Mereel and the 111th Legion were sent to Esseles to aid the Republic Loyalist Movement. Upon arriving on Esseles Mereel and the 111th Legion proceeded to the Capital Calamar. While Liberating Calamar Mereel rescued former Mon Calamari Lt. Nurraless who helped liberate the city. After Liberating Nurrale the 111th Legion, Mereel, and Captain Nurraless proceeded to Capture Groodo the Hutt. Upon arriving at his palace they were under heavy fire from the Ion Cannons. Mereel then Assigned Lt. Chase and Lt. Vondark to take out the Cannons while the rest of the Legion Divided into Two Groups and Attacked the palace from all sides. Mereel lead the attack on the North side. While Nurraless led the attack on West Side. While the Droids were distracted by Mereel and Nurrales. Captain Crix and Arc trooper Shark moved in on the South East side where they mounted the wall and proceeded to Capture Groodo. After killing the guards Crix and Shark moved in to capture groodo. Upon reaching the throne room they blew open the door and proceeded inside where they were attacked by four reprogrammed MagnaGuards. Captain Crix attacked one MagnaGuard shooting him in the head the MagnaGuard then stabbed Crix in the back with his ElectroStaff. Shark then threw an EMP into the room disabilizing the MagnaGuards, There Helmets, and There Weapons. They then were dropped into an empty pit where they waited. After disabilizing the Ion Cannons Chase and Vondark proceeded to the throne room where they were also dropped in to the pit. They then used there extension cables to escape. They then arrested Groodo the Hutt. Mereel and Nerrales forces broke threw the defense and proceeded to the throne room to find Groodo captured. Nurraless was then elected Governer of Esseles and told Mereel should he ever need a safe haven he could come there. Battle of Kabal "It's not going to be over, Until we say so." Following the Victory at Esseles Mereel and the 111th Legion were dispatched to Kabal where they landed at Palisade the last Republic controlled city to find it underheavy bombardment from the CIS. Mereel and ARC-1977 (nicknamed Shark) went to infiltrate a CIS command ship. They then landed on board the Command Ship in a stolen CIS shuttle. Immeidiately after docking Mereel and Shark set Frag grenades aboard the ship and quickly abandoned it. They then went to the Reactor where they found an un-expected suprise. They were then attacked by General Griveous Mereel and Griveous fought. Mereel then cut one of Griveous arms off only to make im angrier. Griveous then attacked Mereel and Mereel was then forced to retreat. Mereel then abandoned the fight retreating to the hanger where he was contacted by Crix. Crix then said "Sir, this battle is lost unless the bombardment stops we are going to die. Sir, We must retreat this battle is over." Mereel then replied "It's not going to be over, Until we say so." Moments later the ship exploded. Mereel then ran to the escape pods where he found Shark waiting for him they then launched an escape pod in to the water. Where about an hour later they were rescued by Crix. They then proceeded Shoribus where they found an evacuated city in utter ruins. Mission to Iceberg III Following the Battle of Kabal Mereel and the 111th Legion were assigned to assist Master Plo Koon in the quest to defend Iceberg III. Mereel arrived on the planet to find a space battle in progress he then volunteered to lead a fighter attack to the surface of Iceberg III to aid Master Plo. Upon arriving on Iceberg III he lead three AT-TE to the tower where Master Plo was. Once he arrived at the tower he was put in charge of the evacuation he then assigned Crix to evacuate the people while He and Shark defended the base. After the evacuation was complete Mereel once again met Griveous. They dueled and Mereel then beat Griveous. A furious Griveous was then forced to retreat. Battle of Umbara After the battle of Iceberg III Mereel was one of the many Jedi that were dispatched to Umbara. Upon arriving he was assigned to infiltrate a Umbaran Airfield and destroy the Mobile Heavy Cannons. He and fellow jedi Samuel Bahr proceeded to the base and entered by a drainage shaft. Once inside they found many droids and umbarans. After defeating them they proceeded to the Armory where they found Umbaran tanks they then used the tanks to destroy the Cannons. After destroying the Cannons he then proceeded to capture a Trandoshan Captain by the name of Dheeb. He found the outpost and defeated the trandoshans he then proceeded to Dheeb and ordered him surrender Dheeb refused. Then Dheeb's Henchmen Grahssk and Sarkhh attacked Mereel. Mereel defeated them easily and then attacked Dheeb. Dheeb was a worthy opponent but in the end Mereel triumphed. Mereel then reported back to base he was then notified of the presence of a Rancor he then went to scout out the area and while doing so he found a hidden bunker. He then notified the council of the bunker. The council then dispathched Jedi Knights Jysella Coldstalker, Samuel Bahr, thetermanater clonedude, Shaia Lavabomb, and Joseph Mereel to stop the Rancor that had been attacking Clone Troopers. After finding the Rancor they defeated it they then found out that the Rancor was just defending her eggs and that the clones had come too close so she attacked them. They then each took one of the five and raised the Rancors. After completing the task they had been assigned Mereel then was sent on a scouting mission to find the Bunker's while doing so he discovered a Ancient Sith Temple. He chose to not report it to the council. After locating the Bunker's Mereel reported back. Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Human Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Blademaster Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Spy Category:Sentinel Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Mandalorian